


Shinichi's Great Anime Adventure

by fruitsudans



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Demon AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, this is absolute crack please don't take this seriously, very nsfw off the bat lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsudans/pseuds/fruitsudans
Summary: In which Shinichi is an otaku and Kaito has to indulge his queen.An AU of my Demon AU where Shinichi is into anime. (Part of "The Demon King's Perfect Companion")





	1. Deluxe Figurine

**Author's Note:**

> One night on the KaiShin discord, I had the idea that King Kaito from my Demon AU could be a sugar daddy and then it evolved into him buying a bunch of anime goods for Shinichi in exchange for NSFW favors.
> 
> Then this was born.

Shinichi took ahold of Kaito’s horns and stared at him dead in the eyes. 

“Kaito your new figure came out!” 

”S-so?” 

“I want it!” 

“You have the real deal in front of you.” 

“B-but I want you in PVC form as well! Please?” 

Kaito pouted. “Why should I? I always get you your stuff. What do I get in return?”  

Shinichi’s eyes are hooded and his smile could only be described as sinful. “I’ll treat you to something special tonight.” 

Kaito swallowed hard. “Okay how much is the stupid figure?” 

* * *

Kaito unboxed the expensive figure and attached the small foot to the pedestal. He placed it on the armrest of his throne to display it to the empty room. The figure was of him in his ceremonial military uniform complete with the cape of demon king. His horns seemed to not be as detailed as the box, but what could he do?  

Kaito frowned at the miniature version of himself. “I still think this plastic doesn’t compare with the actual model.”  

Kaito could see Shinichi pouting as the queen was on his knees in front of Kaito. Shinichi was slowly unzipping the king’s trousers. He palmed the king’s crotch. 

“He’s beautiful and you are too.” Shinichi murmured against Kaito’s groin. Kaito groaned. 

“I can’t believe you just said that during such an intimate moment. Besides, I’m definitely better looking than a chunk of plastic.” 

“Just shut up and enjoy your reward.” 

Shinichi dragged down Kaito’s underwear to reveal the king’s flaccid cock. Shinichi took ahold of it and kissed the tip before licking a stripe along the length. Kaito hissed at the forward contact. Shinichi shot him a grin and began tonguing at the slit while his other hand began pumping the base. 

“Ooh fuck. Feels great Shinichi.”  

Shinichi hummed and Kaito felt the vibrations run through his entire dick. He sighed in content, but knew Shinichi could do better than this. He picked up the figurine and swung it in front of Shinichi’s face. 

“I know you can do better than this love. Don’t you want to fully repay me for this figurine?” 

Shinichi looked up at the king with half-lidded eyes before nodding. He took a deep breath before fully engulfing Kaito’s cock to the base causing Kaito to groan. The feeling of Shinichi’s mouth surrounding him was something Kaito would never get sick of. He grabbed onto Shinichi’s hair with his free hand and rubbed at the queen’s tiny horns, causing Shinichi to moan around his cock.  

“Good boy. Pay your debt in full.” 

Shinichi moaned around the cock and began to move back and forth. Shinichi’s tongue paid special attention to the vein on the underside of the cock as he sucked while bobbing his head. Kaito’s grip on Shinichi’s hair began to tighten as he felt his limit closing in. 

“Shinichi, I’m close.” 

Shinichi hummed and sucked particularly hard. Kaito groaned once more and pulled on Shinichi’s hair causing the queen to stay as Kaito came. Shinichi choked as Kaito’s release flooded his mouth and he coughed.  

As Kaito came down from his high, he pulled away from Shinichi and looked down at his worn out queen. Shinichi was wiping the side of his mouth as he struggled to swallow.  

After a few moments of silence, Kaito leaned down to place kisses all over Shinichi’s face. 

“You did so well dear. Consider the figure paid off.” 

What Kaito didn’t expect was a pinch to his hip. 

“H-hey what was that for?!” 

Shinichi pointed at the figure that was still in Kaito’s hand from when he teased the queen earlier. It was covered in cum that Shinichi coughed up. 

“I’m holding you responsible for this!” 

“Me?! You’re the one who couldn’t hold it all in.” 

The glare from Shinichi was one of the darkest ones Kaito had ever received. 

“Fine I’ll just buy you another one! Happy?” 

“Yes, but now I want something else.” 

“Alright. What else? Another figure?” 

Shinichi smirked. “Do you know what a dakimakura is?” 


	2. Shinichi needs to get a life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where an actual plot starts

At the end of a long day of meetings and dealing with demon politics, Kaito approached the doors to his shared bedroom. Before grabbing the door handle, he stopped when he heard Shinichi’s voice. Kaito softly chuckled to himself. Shinichi had a penchant for muttering to himself and Kaito thought it was one of the most adorable qualities of his queen. 

Already planning how to tease his queen, Kaito took ahold of the doorknob, ready to embarrass the hell of the queen, but stopped as he heard Shinichi’s voice take a lower, deeper pitched tone. Confused, Kaito held his ear to the door, making sure his grand horns didn’t scratch the door. He strained his ears to listen to the idle chatter. 

“My liege, you’re an idiot. Blah blah blah. I’m the general so you have to listen to me.” 

Kaito slapped a hand over his mouth to restrain himself from laughing. If he was correct (and he usually was) then that was a mock impression of a certain high general. Kaito had to know what was happening. Silently, he slightly opened the door to his chambers and peered inside.  

Shinichi was on the ground, laying down on his stomach surrounded by small plushies that Kaito had purchased for him a while back. The plush dolls were aimed at children, but Shinichi had begged for them, and Kaito could never say no to his queen. For some reason, Shinichi was really getting into this weird stuff called “anime”, which was where the plush dolls were advertised in.  The anime was based on Kaito and his vassals, but it was horribly inaccurate. 

Kaito would have cooed at the cuteness of the scene, but he didn’t want to blow his cover. Besides, it seemed that Shinichi was putting on some sort of show. Kaito watched as Shinichi held onto the Hakuba plush by the waist, softly squishing the doll’s pudgy hips. He then dropped the plush and picked up another one with long hair. Definitely the Akako plush. 

“Ohoho! If you cross my path, I’ll smite you with lightning!” 

Kaito really wished he had something to record Shinichi’s high pitched Akako voice. His hands gripped the door tightly as he saw Shinichi use a comb to brush through the doll’s long dark hair. This was so hilarious. How could this get any better? 

Shinichi placed the Akako doll to the side and picked up the Aoko plush. He smoothed out the small cat ears on the top of her head and brushed through the unruly hair. Kaito’s eyes then bulged out as he watched Shinichi use the Aoko doll to smack the Hakuba doll.  

“Look what you’ve done! The monster’s damages to the village caused me to get more paperwork!”  

Kaito bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing. He was never going to let Shinichi forget this.  

Finally, Shinichi picked up the last plush: Kaito. Shinichi smoothed out the king’s hair and adjusted the cape attached to tiny lapels on the plush’s shoulders.  

Kaito held his breath in anticipation. How was Shinichi going to mock him? Looking back, Kaito felt that the previous skits were spot on with the vassals’ personalities. This would be a good insight into how Shinichi truly saw him. 

Gently, Shinichi brought the Kaito plush to his eye level, seemingly inspecting the condition of the materials. Satisfied with what he saw, Shinichi used a finger to press against the plush’s cheek a couple of times. Kaito saw as Shinichi smiled softly at the plush before placing a kiss on directly on the plush king’s lips.  

Kaito felt his chest warm as he watched Shinichi gather the rest of the plushies and rearrange them on the dresser where the queen kept his anime goods. The Kaito plush was in the middle, surrounded by the others. Shinichi patted the king plush and then walked towards a closet that was out of Kaito’s line of sight.  

Seeing the opportunity, Kaito loudly entered the room to purposely startle Shinichi. Shinichi quickly turned around and smiled.  

“Ah Kaito! Welcome back. I was just getting ready for bed.” 

Kaito sidled up next to Shinichi and brought him in for a deep kiss. After separating, Kaito held Shinichi’s hand and led the other to their bed. 

“So dear,” Kaito said as he gestured for Shinichi to sit next to him on the bed, “is there anything else anime-related that you wish for? Anything at all?” 

Shinichi’s eyes widened in surprise. “Kaito, what brought this up?” 

Kaito shrugged his shoulders. “I just think that you deserve to enjoy this weird hobby of yours. Besides, I like indulging you every once in a while.” 

Shinichi’s eyes brightened and he jumped over to the dresser where his plushies were. Shinichi opened a random drawer and fished through it. Kaito observed that the queen’s tail curled in happiness as Shinichi instantly returned to Kaito’s side with a flier in his hand. 

“I, um...really want to attend this convention in the city. Would you be willing to go with me?” 

“A what?” Kaito took the paper from Shinichi’s hand and read through it, “Is this some sort of gathering or something?” 

“Yes! It’s where people with the same interests gather and I can purchase more goods that you can’t find anywhere else.” 

“Oh...so it’s similar to a flea market? Except full of other demons who like your...things.”  

Shinichi nodded enthusiastically.  

Kaito bit his lip. He couldn’t really let his queen go to such an event by himself… 

“Fine. We can go.” 

“‘We’?” 

Kaito snorted. “Of course I’m coming. We also need to set up a security detail for you. Who knows what types of people attend these freakshows.” 

“HEY!” Shinichi smacked his king on the shoulder.  

“Kidding, kidding…” Kaito muttered softly. 


	3. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go kids

On the day of the convention, Kaito and Shinichi met up with the general and high mage in front of the castle gates. “Akako and Hakuba are attending the convention with us. Don’t worry, they’ll just be around as security.”

Shinichi squinted at the two vassals who were roped into security detail. Saguru didn’t look amused at all while Akako had her usual easygoing smirk. 

“Do you two even know what anime is?” asked Shinichi, “I wouldn’t want you guys to get bored.”

“My duty is to protect you my queen, not to enjoy the animations convention,” said Saguru nonchalantly, “I’ll be too focused on you to pay attention to the other things.”

Shinichi nodded in understanding and then looked to Akako.

Akako shrugged her arms. “I know what anime is. It originated from my homeland. I think it’ll be fun.” She then leered at the queen, “So dearest Shinichi, will you be cosplaying?”

Kaito noticed as Shinichi’s tail and wings seemed to hang in disappointment. Shinichi looked down and toed at the dirt below.

“I um, couldn’t come up with anything on such short notice. I think it would’ve been fun if I had the opportunity.”

Akako tsked and patted the queen’s head. “Well a sad queen won’t do at all.” She snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke, a headband and something else long and fluffy appeared. Akako handed the items to Shinichi, who looked at them in wonder.

“Akako what's this?”

“You’re attending a convention, it’s only natural to dress up and fully immerse yourself.” She took the headband and put it on Shinichi’s head. The headband was a set of black kitty ears that hid the queen’s small horns. Akako giggled at the sight. “You look cute my queen. The other is a furry tail that you could use to cover your regular tail. Let me assist you.” 

Kaito felt his eyes twitch as he watched Akako help Shinichi with the costume. On one hand, Shinichi looked adorable with the accessories. But there was also the fact that they were going to be in public for most of the day. Kaito didn’t know how he felt about everyone being able to see his queen in such a cute costume. He felt his teeth grinding at the thought of others ogling at Shinichi. 

Saguru looked over at the steaming king and sighed.

“You know we haven’t even left the castle yet and you’re already showing your idiotic possessiveness.” Kaito glared at his general and snarled.

“You better not let anyone touch Shinichi at this stupid event.” Kaito’s attention then returned to Shinichi, who was twirling around to try and see his new fluffy appendage. Shinichi smiled widely at Kaito.

“Look Kaito! I’m a nekomata like Aoko now!”

Kaito’s heart warmed from hearing Shinichi’s genuine happiness. He then promptly frowned as he saw Akako hold up a frilly black skirt to the queen’s back.

“Akako,” Kaito said with clenched teeth, “you better put that away.”

Akako’s eyes narrowed at the king. “Hmmm? I’m only fulfilling my dear queen’s request. Right Shinichi?”

Shinichi stared appreciatively at the skirt, feeling the ruffles between his fingers.

“It’s the outfit that Rin wore for that one episode of Live Love! Wow Akako, how did you get this?”

Akako flipped her hair behind her shoulder with a proud look on her face. “I have my sources, but please go ahead and try it on.”

Kaito watched Shinichi hurriedly put on the skirt that came with suspenders built in. With the suspenders snapped on, Shinichi spun around.

“Ta da! How do I look Kaito?”

Kaito remained silent as he wished he could just lock Shinichi up in their room and never leave again. The lack of response made Shinichi pout.

Shinichi smoothed down the front of his skirt and sighed. “Does it not look good? Maybe I should remove the skirt…”

Akako elbowed Kaito and he immediately snapped out of his daydream. “N-no! You look amazing dear.”

Shinichi brightened and Akako looked at the king haughtily. Kaito resisted the urge to hit the mage.

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Preparations before battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are you all beginning to see why i never posted this au to archive?

After an uneventful trip to the main city, Shinichi realized that none of them actually had tickets to the convention.

“It’s not free?” questioned Kaito, “Why the hell is it not free?”

“The tickets pay for the venue and its workers,” explained Shinichi, “It’s only fair that they get compensation.”

“What kind of backwards event is this?” Kaito muttered, “First you got to pay to get in, then you have to pay for the stuff you want...what a rip off.”

Shinichi subsequently smacked the king on his horns and stormed off to find the registration area. Saguru quickly followed the queen and Akako gave the king a pitying look.

“You really should know when to keep your mouth shut.” Akako said with a small frown.

The demon king pouted. “Shut up Akako.”

* * *

The four were standing in line to get their tickets when Shinichi suddenly turned around with a serious look on his face. The queen almost looked terrifying if not for the strange outfit he was wearing.

“I almost forgot to tell all of you: there’s a small concert in the venue. I refused to be embarrassed by you all.”

Kaito’s eyebrows shot up. “E-embarrassed?! What do you mean?”

Shinichi’s look was vicious. “If we aren’t in sync with the crowd, then we’ll look like idiots.” He rummaged through his rucksack and pulled out a small wand. Kaito remembered Shinichi begging him for it a couple of weeks ago. He reluctantly bought it for the queen and received a big kiss in return. Absolutely worth it.

“This is a light pen. As the name suggests, it lights up.” Shinichi turned on the pen and demonstrated the different colors with several pushes of a button. “Today’s headliner is Anchan and her color is orange.”

“...And why the hell should we care?” asked Saguru.

“If you don’t participate in the cheering, everyone will know we don’t belong!” exclaimed Shinichi. He waved his pen indignantly towards the three, but it didn’t have much of an effect.

“I see.” Kaito held his chin in contemplation, “So what do we need to do?”

Shinichi smiled and gestured towards his light pen. “Simple, I’ll teach you all of the calls and responses. Um, you’ll just have to pretend to have light sticks until you purchase your own.”

“I think I’ll pass on this concert thing.” replied Saguru in a deadpan voice, “This isn’t my forte or part of my job.”

The dark glint in Shinichi’s eyes flashed by so fast that Kaito could barely see it. In an instant, the queen’s wings visibly dropped and Shinichi puffed out his lip.

“B-but Saguru,” Shinichi said while pouting, “how are you supposed to protect me in the venue if you’re not by my side? Enemies could snatch me up if I get separated from you and the others.”

Saguru twitched and Kaito saw a small smirk forming on his queen’s face. When the hell did this side of Shinichi develop? (Kaito thought it was pretty hot, but that’s a matter for a different time.)

“Fine.” Saguru said through gritted teeth, “Teach me the calls.”

A full blown grin emerged on Shinichi’s face and it could only be described as devious.

* * *

In the background, Akako and Kaito were laughing their asses off as the mighty general was being struck by the queen’s light pen.

“Saguru! Your arms are three degrees off! They’re supposed to be at forty-five!” Saguru attempted to realign his arms but was once again hit with the pen.

Saguru growled as he was hit again. “Three?! Are you serious? Does it seriously matter?”

Shinichi huffed and crossed his arms. “Of course it does! Now give me an acute forty-five degree angle! Then cheer for Anchan!”

Saguru sighed and tried to fix his arm placements. He took a deep breath before saying, “Anchan Anchan! Go go go!”

After a few seconds of scrutinizing the general’s posture, Shinichi nodded.

“You pass...for now.”

Saguru sighed in relief and put his arms down. They were aching from keeping them so rigid and the constant strikes from the queen.

Kaito snickered as he pointed at Saguru, “Holy shit, he’s so whipped.”

Saguru gave the king a withering look while Shinichi glared.

“You really shouldn’t be saying anything Kaito, you and Akako barely passed. You two are on thin ice.”

Akako and Kaito were stunned speechless. The cold tone of Shinichi’s voice lingered until they all reached the front of the line for registration.


	5. Dealing with Crowds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters are actually based on my first AX trip.
> 
> Yeah fuck the Aniplex line

They all flashed their passes at the security guard and entered the grand convention center. Crowds of people swarmed through the main floor and Shinichi could only stare in awe at the vast amounts of cosplayers and sweaty nerds.

“I can’t believe I’m at an anime convention!” Shinichi said as he took in all of the sights. He observed as a cosplayer decked out in only a two piece bikini stopped for a photo shoot about a meter away from him. Kaito pinched his ear.

“Hey, don’t get distracted now. I thought you wanted to go shopping.”

Shinichi watched as more scantily clad cosplayers joined the demon in the bikini. “I’m just trying to appreciate all of the different cosplays.” Shinichi’s face scrunched up as he saw the demon purposely pressing her breasts against another cosplayer. “Even if some of these are cringy.”

Kaito pouted. “I forbid you from enjoying her. You should focus all of your attention on me.” Kaito dragged Shinichi away from the photo shoot and led him to the entrance of artist alley where Akako and Saguru were already waiting.

“You’re supposed to stay close to us,” scolded Saguru, “don’t stray too far next time.”

“I didn’t even go far, just over there.” pointed out Shinichi. Saguru followed the finger to see the group of half-naked demons posing and just sighed.

“...Next time please tell us.”

* * *

As expected, the artist alley was crowded with other demons purchasing goods. With a pamphlet in hand, Shinichi led the group to his desired aisle.

“Q...R...S! The booth should be here! Look for booth 13.” Shinichi walked a few more steps and promptly bumped into someone’s back.

A cyclops holding a sign turned around and snorted at Shinichi. “Oi, watch it kid. It’s crowded enough as it is.”

“Sorry about that.” Shinichi looked up and gaped at the sign the cyclops was holding, “Wait, this is the end of S13?!”

The cyclops nodded. “Yeah, people have been lining up since opening for the limited edition day one goods. Heard they only had 100 of each product.”

“Only 100?!” Shinichi peered over the cyclops back to see the crowd in front of S13. The front of the booth was blocked by various demons trying to get their goods. Shinichi looked on nervously and Kaito gave him a small reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“I’m guessing this is the booth you wanted?” Kaito asked, already knowing the answer. Shinichi sadly nodded. Kaito shrugged and stood behind the cyclops. “Well I guess we just need to stick to it then right? Maybe if we’re lucky, there will still be stuff left.” Kaito looked at the demons leaving the front of the booth with plastic bags filled to the brim. “What do you want from this booth anyways?”

Shinichi shyly took out a piece of paper from his rucksack and held it up for Kaito to see. Kaito sighed in exasperation.

“You...you want a plush of yourself?”

“I want to complete the set at home! I can’t believe that  _ I  _ have to be limited edition.”

Kaito hummed in amusement. “Well dear, I can think of many reasons why you would be limited edition. Would you like me to list them?” Shinichi just rolled his eyes. 

“Ugh no. I can’t believe I have to fall in line just to get a plush of myself.” Shinichi crossed his arms and stepped forward as the line slightly shifted. “Out of everyone in the group…”

Kaito put an arm around Shinichi’s shoulders for comfort. Halfway through the line, a demon approached Kaito and looked at him from top to bottom. Kaito just raised an eyebrow at the fellow devil class demon.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” Kaito asked slightly annoyed.

“Nah, just looking at your King Kaito cosplay. It’s alright I guess.”

Kaito felt his eye twitch. “A-alright?”

“Yeah I don’t think you did the stitching around the cape well. And your horns are sorta...off.”

“...Off?” 

“Yeah, no offense or anything man. Just a tip for next con: the king’s horns are more rounded I think. Try some better plaster.” With those final remarks, the demon left, leaving Kaito livid in the line. He was about to follow the bastard, but felt a hand tug at his own. Shinichi was shaking his head.

“Kaito, he’s not worth it. Don’t kill him.”

“Shinichi he literally just said I didn’t have accurate horns.” Kaito leaned in closer and aggressively whispered, “How the  _ hell _ do I not have accurate horns? I’m not even fucking cosplaying.”

“Kaito, please calm down. He didn’t know.” pleaded Shinichi. “Please not here.”

Kaito took a mental note of the loophole and let out a huge sigh. “Fine.” 

The line moved up and the pair were five steps away from the front of the booth. Shinichi’s heart was then promptly crushed as a huge red sign with “SOLD OUT” in bold letters covered the booth. 

“NOOOO!” Shinichi shrieked. “WHY?!”

It was now Kaito’s turn to calm down his significant other. “Dear please calm down, you’re making a scene.”

“B-but!” Shinichi was pointing to the booth with a wobbling finger. Shinichi’s face was red and he eyes looked close to spilling tears. Kaito brought the queen into a tight hug and rubbed his back to soothe him.

“I’m sure there’s other uh...things here for you. And we can always get your plush somewhere else.” At least, Kaito hoped he could. 

After taking in a few deep breaths and sniffles, Shinichi calmed down, but still had a frown on his face. “I-I guess I can live without my mini me.” He continued to look forlornly at the closed booth. Kaito could tell that his queen was hurting and that he needed a distraction.

“Well let’s go. I’m sure there will be other treasures for us to discover,” Kaito took ahold of Shinichi’s hand and led him away from the booth. As Shinichi looked away, Kaito nodded towards Akako and the mage smirked. Without anyone else noticing, she slipped away.    
  



	6. Artist Alley

After walking through about seven aisles of artists, Kaito had had enough. All of the walking he’s done so far felt equivalent to a death march. What was worse was that Shinichi made a habit of stopping at every single booth to look at each item the artist sold. Then when Shinichi finally decided that he didn’t want anything, they moved onto the next booth. And the next...and the next….Kaito was slowly regretting his decision to let Shinichi come to this event.

The stop-and-go motions were beginning to take a toll on Kaito’s back. If he’d known he would be walking so much he would’ve brought more orthopedic friendly shoes, not his military inspired boots.

While Shinichi was browsing at some pastel keychains, Kaito looked at the end of the aisle...or at least tried to. There was no end in sight. The demon king gulped and tugged on Shinichi’s suspender strap.

“Uh hey Shinichi, how many more aisles are there?”

Shinichi hummed before finally saying, “I think there’s around fifteen more. Why?”

“Holy shit,” Kaito said under his breath, “I don’t know if I can take more of this.”

Shinichi raised a concerned eyebrow at his king, “Is there something you want to look at Kaito? You can go walk around by yourself if you want.”

That might be the break Kaito needed...but there was no way in hell he was leaving Shinichi by himself. That’s also the point when Kaito remembered he had people for these types of situations. 

A few paces behind the king and queen was their reluctant general, leaning on a pillar. Kaito gestured towards the general and he quickly came.

“Yo Hakuba I’m going to wander around this convention thing.”

“Y-you’re leaving the queen by himself?!”

Kaito snorted. “Of course not. That’s why you’re here.” The king’s sly grin did not amuse Saguru in the slightest.

“...I see.”

“You better take care of Shinichi! Don’t let any perverts get near him or his skirt.” Shinichi blushed at Kaito’s words while Saguru gave the king a glare.

“Then perhaps I should eliminate you right now.” 

Kaito was already waving and walking away. “Haha...real funny. Love you Shinichi! The money is in your purse thing!” Kaito promptly fled leaving the queen and general slightly confused.

“I didn’t know Kaito wanted to wander around by himself...maybe I should’ve let him go in the beginning,” Shinichi said as he began heading towards the next booth. Saguru shook his head.

“I somehow don’t believe that’s the reason he ditched us.”

“Ditched?” asked Shinichi, tilting his head in confusion.

“Mmm...never mind.”

* * *

 

Saguru saw as Shinichi’s tail twitched while browsing a table.

“Is something wrong?”

Shinichi frowned. “I uh...sense a disturbance in the air. Do you have the time?”

Saguru looked at his watch. “Half past twelve.”

Shinichi’s face turned as white as a sheet. “Oh no.”

“What’s wrong?” Saguru didn’t sense any danger around them...just other shoppers and cosplayers. What could possibly make the queen scared?

“The Bad Hentai panel just ended.”

Saguru’s face just showed utter disgust. “Excuse me, the what?!” 

Shinichi pulled on Saguru’s arm. “We need to get out of this aisle, or we’ll get stomped on.”

“I don’t see any griffins…”

“No! We’re going to get attacked by the panel goers!”

Saguru was unable to respond as he heard the thundering footsteps of a mob approach them. He quickly put an arm around the queen’s hip and guided the two of them to a pillar. Out of the corner of his eye, Saguru could see at least one hundred demons entering the artist alley, all hungry for merchandise. He gulped.

“What do you suppose we do?”

Shinichi furrowed his eyebrows in thought. “Perhaps we should move out of the middle rows and try ones towards the edge.”

“Sounds alright. Let’s move.” Saguru started to move but was pulled back by Shinichi. Shinichi offered his hand to the general.

“Escort me there. It’s the safest bet.”

Saguru nodded and took Shinichi’s hand. The two were then met by a group of cosplayers that wanted to look at the table beside them. Saguru quickly pulled Shinichi away and made their way towards the end of the aisle. 

As they fought their way to the end, Shinichi began to gasp for air.

“S-Saguru, I think I’m feeling a bit claustrophobic…” 

Now feeling a bit more rushed to get Shinichi to safety, Saguru put an arm around the queen’s shoulders and fought the crowd to move forward. He quickly turned down requests for photos and advice and led the queen to a corner of the hall. 

Finally feeling a bit less congested, Shinichi took in lungfuls of air and felt his heartbeat slow down. The queen also felt a warm hand rubbing up and down his back. He turned to Saguru with a small smile.

“Thank you Saguru. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“It’s my duty.” said Saguru. He then looked at the crowd with a wary look, “Even if it’s in this kind of place.”

“You could have left out the second sentence.”


	7. Kaito discovers what a doujin is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we return to crack

Kaito briskly left artist alley after being forced to take three pictures, one with a child while the other two were with middle aged demons. He could’ve refused...but he secretly enjoyed the fact that people liked his “cosplay”. Trying to find a place to rest, he entered another hall and hoped for the best.

To absolutely no one’s surprise, the demon king entered another hall full of nerds and booths. Kaito groaned and rubbed his temples. He was never going to escape this anime hell. 

As he searched for an exit, Kaito’s eyes caught the most bizarre thing. A tent with the label “R1800+” was emblazoned all over the flaps. It was auspicious enough to pique Kaito’s waning interest in this convention. Since he had nothing else to do, Kaito quickly looked left and right to make sure that no one was watching before he separated the flaps to enter the tent.

The tent was filled with tables of unmarked bins and everyone else in the tent was suspiciously quiet. Kaito kept his eyes to the ground and silently approached an unoccupied table. There, he finally saw what was inside the bin. The bin was filled with booklets with all sorts of lewd images of succubi and their terrible masters. Kaito’s face scrunched up in disgust as he put away the small booklet. He felt slightly tainted after touching it and wished he brought some hand sanitizer. As he turned around to exit the tent, his hip hit the corner of a table and caused another bin to fall to the ground. The other patrons in the tent looked at him for a half second before returning their attentions to their books. Kaito looked at the mess with despair.

“Shit.” 

Kaito kneeled down and began picking up the booklets and stuffing them back into the bin. As he gathered a majority of the books, Kaito finally looked down and promptly blushed. 

Staring back at him was an artist’s rendition of him and Shinichi doing naughty things on a balcony. Kaito’s eyes were wide as he began flipping through the booklet and saw that the booklet was a small story about him and Shinichi’s apparent first time. 

Kaito snorted. Their first time was much more private and memorable than this. He sped through the rest and by the end he felt a little light hearted. The Shinichi in the book was much more feminine than the one he has...but it was cute nonetheless. Kaito kind of wanted to read more of these.

Someone tapped on Kaito’s shoulder. “Hey, no free reads. You gonna buy that doujin?”

Kaito looked up to see a goblin frowning down at him. It was obvious that he was the owner of the tent. 

“What’s a doujin?”

“The book you’re holding dumbass.”

Kaito’s eye twitched at the insult but he let it slide. Kaito cleared his throat and took some money out of his coat.

“Would this suffice?”

The goblin gaped.

“Sir, this is too much! You can get at least ten more doujins for this amount!”

Kaito raised an eyebrow. “Ten more you say? Very well then, lead me to more of this,” he said as he pointed to the cover. The goblin pointed towards the corner. 

“Yeah, the king and queen are a pretty popular couple. The next best one is the queen and the general apparently.”

Kaito felt the doujin crinkle in his hand. “Please don’t show me those ones. Show me more of the king and queen.”

“A-alright sir…”

* * *

Kaito left the tent with his purchases wrapped in an innocent paper bag. Too bad the contents inside said paper bag were not as innocent. Walking away from the tent, Kaito’s attention was once again stolen by something else. He walked up to the booth and stared at its centerpiece.

“This would look great on Shin—”

A succubus came up beside him, “It’s called Lolita fashion. It’s the hottest and latest from the human world.”

Kaito rubbed a piece of the lace skirt, “It’s so frilly…”

“That’s the beauty of it!” The succubus smiled and sidled up near Kaito’s arm. “So sir, are you interested?” She laid her cheek against his arm. “Or maybe I can model it for you~”

Kaito ignored the advances. He pointed towards one on the top shelf. “I want a medium size of the violet one. The one with the ribbons on the shoulders and collar.”

The succubus slightly recoiled. “E-eh? I’m a size small!”

Kaito sneered and gave her a look of disgust, “Who said it was for you? It’s for my beloved.”

“O-oh.” The succubus gave Kaito a pout, “I’ll bag it up for you then.” She sulkily walked away to fulfill Kaito’s request.

While waiting, Kaito already began fantasizing how Shinichi would look in the dress. If Kaito’s calculations were correct, (and they usually were) the lace at the bottom should stop right on Shinichi’s mid thigh. The sleeves should also reach Shinichi’s wrists...but if they were too long, then he would get to see the sleeves flap along with Shinichi as he…

Kaito stopped himself from drooling in public by the time the succubus came back with his order. He promptly paid and decided to venture further into the hall. Who knows what other goods he could find for him and Shinichi? 


	8. Where did Akako go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the thrilling SFW conclusion to shinichi's first con

Saguru and Shinichi were waiting for their companions outside of the concert entrance. Shinichi was nervously tapping his foot against the pavement while Saguru kept on shooting quick glances towards his watch. The concert was supposed to start in thirty minutes and Shinichi wanted to enter early for better seats.

“Are you sure you don’t know where Kaito and Akako are?” Shinichi asked, frustration evident through his voice.

Saguru shrugged. “I haven’t seen Lady Akako since the early afternoon. And we both saw the king leave without saying anything. We just need to be patient.”

Shinichi groaned and fixed one of his suspenders. “They better hurry then. If we’re late to Anchan...then I’ll be mad.”

Hearing the small threat from the queen made Saguru snicker. Shinichi glared at him to no avail.

* * *

“Ah, so this is your humble abode.” Kaito sniffed and then plugged his nose, “Ugh, disgusting. Don’t you ever clean?”

The demon that was currently bound and gagged in front of him squirmed. Akako was filing her nails to the side.

“Hurry and finish your petty squabble my king. Our dear Shinichi’s concert is in thirty minutes.” 

“Of course.” Kaito ripped the tape from the demon’s mouth and the demon began crying for help. Kaito slapped him into silence. “So...my cosplay is  _ inaccurate _ ?”

“Calm down man, it was a critique!”

“An unnecessary one. Especially since this uniform is 100% authentic.” 

“Authentic? Shit, no way.” The demon squinted into Kaito’s eyes and gasped in recognition. “OH MY—I’m so sorry Your Majesty! I didn’t know someone of your stature would actually show up to an anime convention!”

“Honestly I didn’t think so either.” Kaito stomped on the demon’s foot, eliciting a high pitched wail, “But there’s someone I wish to see happy more than anyone else.”

“Wha—?”

“Ignore that. I’m here for your repentance.” Kaito looked around the small basement, “I think I’ll burn all of your anime posters. That’s a fair trade right?”

“NO! I’D RATHER DIE.”

Kaito tsked. “My queen said I wasn’t allowed to kill. Trust me when I say that was my first option.” He hummed and began to walk around the room to start setting the posters on fire. “Akako, make sure the entire apartment isn’t burned down.”

The mage rolled her eyes, “Then maybe you shouldn’t set things on fire.” She snapped her fingers and a small bubble contained each ignited poster. The bound demon watched as all of his posters turned to ashes. When the bubble popped, the ashes fell to the ground. The demon then began to sob.

“NOOOO!! You monster!”

Kaito shrugged. “I’m a demon, a step above a monster.” He patted the demon on the shoulder. “For that insult, I should’ve allowed my mage to burn down your apartment.”

“I...have nothing left,” the demon said as he sniffled. Kaito rolled his eyes.

“So dramatic.” Kaito kicked a random bag next to him and a brown blob rolled out of it. Kaito’s eyes widened.

“Actually, I think I’ll take this as reparations. Do you have any qualms?”

The demon was about to protest, but the fierce look in Kaito’s eyes dissuaded him. Their shoulders just dropped sadly.

“Just take it.” Kaito smirked and pocketed the item.

“Alright Akako, we’re done here. Take us to the concert.”

Akako stretched out a hand and a portal appeared besides them. “This was such a waste of time. You better start praying that the queen won’t be mad.”

“Oh trust me,” Kaito said, patting the new addition in his coat, “he won’t be mad after he sees this.”

* * *

Shinichi stomped over and yelled when he saw the king and mage walk towards them, “Where the hell were you two?!”

Kaito winced at his lover’s wonderful voice.

“My dear Shinichi, we were distracted by the sights and—”

“I told you the exact time to show up! No excuses!” 

Kaito held his hands up in a placable manner, “But dear—”

“We’re going to get terrible seats in the back. What do you have to say for yourselves?!”

“Just this~” Kaito reached into his pocket and took out the surprise. Shinichi’s eyes widened.

“Kaito...is that?” Shinichi’s voice cracked in awe.

Kaito nodded. The tiny plush of Shinichi stared back at Shinichi with its tiny blue eyes. The tiny Shinichi was wearing a military uniform and had a golden crown nestled in between Shinichi’s trademark horns.

“You really wanted this right? Take it. I got it just for you.”

Akako rolled her eyes behind the two and muttered something under her breath. Saguru just gave her a concerned look.

Shinichi took the plush into his hand and squished its belly. He looked up at Kaito with watery eyes. “H-How? I don’t know what to say. Kaito...thank you so much.”

Kaito stroked Shinichi’s cheek. “Only the best for my queen.” Kaito was then startled as Shinichi wrapped his arms around him and smashed his lips on the king’s. Smiling into the kiss, Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi’s middle and used his wings to cocoon the queen and push them closer together. 

They kissed for a while longer before Saguru awkwardly coughed.

“Sorry to ruin your moment,” The general said without looking the two in the eye, “but the...erm concert.” He pointed at the ever growing line outside of the venue.

Shinichi quickly separated from Kaito, alarmed that he forgot about the time. Kaito frowned at the loss of warmth and crossed his arms. Shinichi noticed and smirked deviously.

“After this concert, you can have one favor when we get home.”

Kaito instantly perked up. His tail wagged with excitement.

“Really?!” Shinichi nodded. Kaito’s eyes roved up and down Shinichi. He licked his lips as he thought about a certain purchase he made earlier. “Well my lovely queen, we are in for a  _ very _ interesting night.”

The next day, Kaito secretly watched as Shinichi rearranged the plushies on his dresser. Shinichi gently placed the tiny Shinichi right next to the tiny Kaito. Then, Shinichi held each plush in his hands and pressed their heads together for a kiss. They stayed together until Shinichi separated them and positioned them so that they were holding hands.

Kaito observed that the tips of Shinichi’s ears were burning red. The king softly chuckled to himself. His queen was absolutely adorable when left alone. 


	9. Nighttime Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito's reward for surviving the con
> 
> NSFW

“You didn’t have to help me put it on you know,” Shinichi said as he was adjusting a sleeve.

“I know, but this is part of the experience,” Shinichi heard the zipper go up and the feeling in his chest tightened, “I have to enjoy my money’s worth.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes and stared at himself in the mirror. It was only a few hours after having the time of his life at Anchan’s concert and now he was dressing up as if he were Kaito’s doll. What a strange turn of events.

Tonight he was decked out in a gothic dress that Kaito found at the con. When? How? Why? Shinichi didn’t really want to know.  

The dress was mostly violet mixed with black and white lace. The sleeves were weaved with so much lace that Shinichi felt sort of itchy. The lower half of the dress was also edged with lace and stopped mid thigh. It was quite short, Shinichi was beginning to feel a little self-conscious. He tried pulling it down, but it was to no avail.

“Mid thigh, how wonderful. I knew it would be perfect on you,” Kaito said with his arms draped around Shinichi’s chest. Shinichi could see the possessive look in the king’s visage and snorted out of embarrassment.

“How did you know what size to get for me?”

“I stare at you so much that it’s second nature.”

“...That’s unsettling.”

Kaito kissed Shinichi on the neck before leading his queen towards their bed. He sat first and then promptly pulled Shinichi onto his lap.

“My eyes are always on you Shinichi.” Kaito kissed Shinichi on the forehead, “Always.”

Shinichi groaned and gave Kaito a very unamused look. “You sound like a stalker. Stop that.”

Kaito chuckled and continued to plant kisses all over Shinichi’s face. He gradually began to descend down Shinichi’s neck and guided the queen to lay down on the bed. Kaito sighed against the queen’s collarbone.

“You look so beautiful Shinichi.”

Shinichi turned slightly red. “You’re just saying that because I’m wearing the dress.”

“Ah, but you would still be the most beautiful even if you weren’t wearing anything at all.”

Shinichi’s cheeks flared red. He looked to the side and found what he was looking for. Shinichi pulled the Kaito dakimakura towards him and hid his face.

“You’re so embarrassing,” Shinichi said, slightly muffled by the pillow. Shinichi couldn’t see it, but Kaito was giving the queen a deadpan look. The pillow was staring at him with its printed eyes, almost taunting him.

“Don’t bring that _thing_ here. The only Kaito you should be looking at is me.” He ripped the pillow out of Shinichi’s hands and threw it across the room, where it landed upside down. Shinichi jolted up.

“I’ve told you hundreds of times to not let Kaito touch the floor, damn it Kaito I can’t believe—mmph!”

Kaito quickly brought the queen into a kiss to distract him while also grabbing the lube on their bedside drawer. Using one hand to flip the cap open and another to press Shinichi closer, Kaito managed to slather the lube over his hand. A bit messier than usual, but he supposed it was because of how delectable his queen looked. Definitely not because of that stupid pillow.

Shinichi let out a moan and Kaito slipped his tongue in. He would never get sick of Shinichi’s marvelous taste. Shinichi stopped fighting and wrapped his arms around Kaito’s neck, but all Kaito focused on was the dress slightly riding up, revealing more of Shinichi’s thighs. Kaito reluctantly separated and Shinichi whined.

“Huh?”

“Patience dear.” Kaito once again rummaged through the bedside drawer and picked up a paper bag. He swung it in front of Shinichi. “I have a new toy for you.”

Shinichi’s eyes lit up. “Did you get me another figure? Or a plushie?”

“Unfortunately, it’s none of the above.” Shinichi watched as Kaito pulled out something circular, akin to a pill or an egg. It was attached to a rectangular piece of plastic, Shinichi guessed it was probably a remote since it had buttons on it. Kaito was rubbing the circular part with lube while smirking down at the queen.

“There was a very nondescript booth called J-List and they sold all types of these kinds of toys. This one is pretty tame for our first one. Let me know how it feels okay?”

“How it feels? What are you—Ah!”

Shinichi squealed when Kaito pressed a finger into Shinichi’s entrance.

“Relax, it’ll feel good in a bit.”

Shinichi moaned as he felt Kaito’s finger circle around the rim of his entrance before delving inside. Another finger joined and Shinichi felt himself being stretched as Kaito scissored his fingers inside. After a moment, the fingers withdrew.

Looking up at Kaito with half-lidded eyes, Shinichi panted, “A-already?”

“I think you’re ready dear. It’s not terribly big. You’ll be fine.”

Shinichi raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Aren’t you going inside me?”

“Not quite yet.”

Still baffled, Shinichi was about to voice another question but was interrupted by the feeling of something slick at his entrance. It was slowly pushed in inch by inch until it settled just short of Shinichi’s prostate. The foreign object made Shinichi squirm.

“What is this?”

Kaito winked at him, “Just one sec dear, I’m reading the manual.”

“Manual? Manual for wha—OOOH!”

With the click of a button, the object inside Shinichi began to pulse, leaving Shinichi as a trembling mess against the sheets. Kaito watched as Shinichi writhed against the bed, the queen’s wings and tail twitching erratically behind him. Kaito smiled down at his lover, absolutely satisfied with his purchase.

“Does it feel good dear?” Kaito asked, petting the queen’s hair.

“I-I…”

Kaito leaned his head down, “Sorry, couldn’t quite hear you. Say that again?”

“Yes!” Shinichi all but screamed into the bed. Kaito smirked and stroked his lover’s cheek.

“Wonderful.” He pushed the vibrator further inside and Shinichi mewled. He watched as Shinichi’s back arched to meet the egg, the queen sighing in content as the egg continued to jab at his pleasure point. Kaito licked his lips at the sight and laid down next to Shinichi. He pulled the queen’s back towards his chest and spooned the other.

“The expressions on your face look absolutely adorable. Coupled with that elegant dress you’re wearing, it’s taking all that I have to not jump on you right now.” Kaito nuzzled Shinichi’s neck and gave the queen a quick lick before biting down. Shinichi moaned, both from the pain and the vibrator inside of him.

Kaito rested his chin on Shinichi’s head and just enjoyed the feeling of holding his beloved. He could also feel the slight buzzing from the vibrator. Now how else could he make this night even better?

His eyes trailed past Shinichi’s head to see the mirror they were standing in front of only moments ago. The demon king’s lips curled into a dark grin. Reluctantly letting go of the queen, Kaito gestured towards the mirror and the mirror slowly levitated towards the pair. It landed with a silent thud in front of their bed. Shinichi’s head weakly lifted from the bed and looked to see his reflection back at him.

“Why is the mirror…?”

Kaito helped Shinichi up into a sitting position and wrapped his wings over the other, “Now you can see how cute you look.” Shinichi, still flushed, let out out another moan as his ass pressed against the vibrator. Kaito took the opportunity to grope Shinichi’s butt and the queen let out a whine.

“Look at you. You’re so beautiful.” He kissed both of Shinichi’s horns eliciting more strained moans from his lover, “And all mine~” Shinichi just leaned back into Kaito’s chest, enjoying the stimulation.

Kaito’s hands worked their way downwards, pinching and rubbing at each of Shinichi’s sensitive spots. The dress blocked the view, but Kaito already memorized every spot that could make his queen cry out.

Shinichi squirmed where he sat and began to pant harder. If this kept up—

“Oh? Is there something in your dress or are you just excited to see me?”

Shinichi felt Kaito’s fingertips trace the outline of his erection that was hidden underneath the dress. In the mirror, Shinichi could see the obvious hard on poking through and he looked away with a frown.

“T-this is why you brought the mirror?”

He felt Kaito chuckle and smile into his hair.

“Maybe.”

Kaito’s hand disappeared under the skirt of the dress to grab Shinichi’s dick and began to pump it. Shinichi let out a hiss and rocked his hips in rhythm with Kaito’s pumps. As a reward, Kaito clicked the next power setting on the vibrator, making Shinichi gasp and melt into Kaito’s embrace. In a haze of pleasure, Shinichi bared his neck, giving Kaito another opportunity to mark him. The entire time, Kaito was watching the mirror for the myriad of reactions from his precious queen.

With a few more strokes, Shinichi came over Kaito’s hand and he rested his head on Kaito’s shoulder. The vibrator was still going on strong inside of him. Shinichi groaned against Kaito’s chest.

“Is it over?”

“Did I come yet?”

Shinichi looked down to see Kaito still hard.

“No.”

“Then there’s your answer.” Kaito pushed Shinichi back onto the bed so that they lied parallel to the mirror. “It’s my turn now dear.” He pressed his lips to Shinichi’s, before turning the vibrator up one more level. Shinichi moaned and Kaito slipped his tongue in to revel in Shinichi’s taste.

They separated, gasping for breath. Kaito has a wild look in his eyes as he looked down at Shinichi’s unraveled state.

“You have to remember my pleasure too Shinichi. Don’t be selfish~”

Shinichi squirmed, his legs quivering from the vibrator, “I’m...hah...wearing the dress aren’t I?”

Kaito pouted. “Okay that’s fair.” He found the lube he previously discarded and removed his trousers to reveal his hard member. He quickly lubed himself up and positioned himself in between Shinichi’s parted legs.

Shinichi let out a whine as the vibrator stopped and was slowly pulled out of him. He looked at Kaito, who was staring intently at him.

“Hey, why’d it stop?”

Kaito swung the vibrator in front of Shinichi’s face in a teasing manner. “Don’t tell me you prefer the toy over me.”

Shinichi bit his lip and Kaito frowned at the hesitance.

“I hope you’re joking right now Shinichi, or you’ll be disappointing me.”

Shinichi bit back a laugh and brought Kaito down for another deep kiss. Kaito could feel his lover smiling beneath him.

“Of course I am idiot. You’re the only one for me.”

Kaito felt his heart warm with pride and hugged Shinichi tightly. “Love you so much dear.”

He then returned to his original position between Shinichi’s legs and lined himself up. Shinichi’s breath hitched as he felt Kaito push at his entrance, the intrusion being much bigger than the vibrator. His back arched to fit as much of Kaito as possible. Shinichi sighed as Kaito fully entered him. He felt full and content laying there with Kaito and the king’s wings practically blanketing him.

Shinichi tilted his head and saw the mirror’s reflection. The sight was downright sinful to say the least and Shinichi felt like bursting into flames. The dress was wrinkled and bunched up at his hips and Shinichi could see where he and Kaito were joined. If Shinichi could get anymore red, he would have.

“Ah, good thing we have the mirror or you wouldn’t have been able to enjoy this moment.” Kaito murmured into Shinichi’s thigh. He sucked a mark onto the thigh and looked at Shinichi for confirmation. Shinichi shyly nodded and Kaito grabbed onto his lover’s hips and removed himself completely. Shinichi sharply inhaled as  Kaito began to thrust in and out of the queen’s inviting warmth.

Shinichi brought Kaito closer by locking his ankles behind the king and Kaito took it as encouragement to thrust faster. Shinichi whimpered as he felt Kaito stab directly at his prostate each time. His head rolled to the side and all Shinichi could do was watch Kaito in the mirror, pounding into him. He drooled at the sight and felt his climax reaching.

“Kai—please, I’m close.”

“Don’t worry Shinichi,” Kaito thrusted hard, causing Shinichi to let out a high pitched squeal, “I am too.”

The king grabbed onto the queen’s tail and began to rub the tip to the rhythm of his thrusts. Shinichi finally came, Kaito’s name leaving his lips before lying exhausted on the bed. Kaito soon followed, grunting Shinichi’s name as he came. He rode out his climax while sucking more marks onto Shinichi's pale thighs.

Eventually, Kaito gently pulled out of Shinichi and gathered the tired queen into his arms. He nuzzled the queen’s neck and kissed the bite marks he left earlier.

“You were wonderful Shinichi. Lovely as always. Just like a princess in that wonderful dress.”

Shinichi’s eyes shot open. “Don’t you mean magical girl?”

“Magical girl?”

Shinichi glared at the king, “Are you telling me that you bought this dress without even knowing what anime it was from?”

Kaito stayed silent, making Shinichi increasingly annoyed.

“I can’t believe you.”

“I thought it would be cute on you. And it was.” Kaito grinned, “Perhaps we should buy more dresses for you. You seemed to enjoy it as well.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to Kaito’s chest. The king instinctively wrapped his wings around the other and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

“Just curious, but why did you get me a violet dress?”

“What’s wrong with violet?”

“I just thought you’d get me blue or something. Y’know, to match my eyes.”

“I got violet so you could match _my_ eyes.”

“...you possessive idiot.”


	10. Dakimakura Adventures (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He gets the dakimakura mentioned in Ch1.
> 
> Hope you all like this insane arc

A slender finger stroked Shinichi’s cheek. “Wake up dear, breakfast is ready.” 

Shinichi squirmed and stayed in the warm sheets. He buried his face deeper into his pillow and mumbled incoherently. 

“Dear, the kitchen staff made your favorite today. You don’t want to disappoint them do you?”

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes to see Kaito looking down fondly at him. Kaito threaded his fingers through Shinichi’s hair and then smiled.

“Good morning love. I’ll let the others know you’re awake. Come down when you’re ready.”

Shinichi nodded and Kaito kissed his forehead before leaving the room. Still feeling drowsy, Shinichi slowly brushed his teeth and combed his hair.

He left the royal chambers and made his way to the dining hall with sluggish steps. Servants passed by and he politely nodded at them, still not having the energy to be vocal. Some servants nodded back but some seemed to be holding back laughs. Shinichi thought it was weird but ignored it in favor of the thought of food. 

Shinichi opened the door with one hand and entered the dining room. Inside, Kaito and the rest of the higher ups were in the middle of breakfast. The seat next to Kaito was free and Shinichi hurried over. 

“Morning.” Shinichi sat down and didn’t notice how the room turned silent. A plate was passed to Shinichi and Shinichi began to load the plate with the many delicacies in front of him. 

Kaito looked at his queen in concern. “Good morning dear...are you okay?”

“Okay? Yeah I guess.” Shinichi grabbed a fork and stabbed some meat to nibble on it. He rested his face on his daki to—

Rested his face? On his daki?

Shinichi looked down and finally realized he was holding his Kaito dakimakura. Realizing why the servants were laughing at him, Shinichi buried his face in the daki to hide his reddening face. Several others around the table began laughing at Shinichi’s embarrassment.

“I can’t believe I brought my pillow,” whined Shinichi. Kaito pat his back.

“It’s fine dear, you shouldn’t be ashamed to show off your...erm, personal belongings.” No matter how much Kaito still hated it. 

“I didn’t mean to bring it outside the room,” Shinichi groaned. How was he going to be able to look everyone in the eye now?

The laughter had mostly settle down, save for Aoko, who was still giggling loudly.

“S-Shinichi owns a p-pillow of the king? HAHA, that’s so cute! Oh my gosh Saguru did you see the pillow?! He’s hugging it!”

Hakuba sighed next to her. “Yes, I have seen it. I’m very familiar with it.” 

“Oh my goodness, it’s so adorable. The image of Shinichi dragging the pillow along...so cute!!”

Hakuba looked at the flushed queen before giving his wife an uneasy look. “Aoko...you’re embarrassing him.” He felt sort of bad for the queen. Sort of.

“I can’t help it,” Aoko hit the table as she continued laughing, “Shinichi is so adorable!”

Kaito turned to his queen who was fully buried in the pillow case and trying to hide from all of the stares. Even though Kaito hated that damn pillow, he would overlook it if it would make Shinichi happy.

Kaito cleared his throat before proclaiming, “Ahem, there’s a new royal decree effective immediately: no one is to comment on Shinichi’s dakimakura. He can bring it wherever and whenever he wants. Yes, I’m serious.” For emphasis, Kaito cracked his knuckles loudly for everyone in the room, “And yes, I’ll punish anyone who defies this.”

The occupants of the room finally calmed down after the king’s word. Shinichi could still hear some muttering around the room, but it was no longer dakimakura related. He raised his head and saw that no one was staring at him anymore. While still tightly hugging the pillow, Shinichi turned to Kaito with a small smile.

“Thank you for doing that.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for. Just...don’t spend more time with the daki than me. That’s all I ask for.”

“...not sure if I can promise that, but okay.”

Kaito pouted at his queen, “Shinichiiiiiii.”


	11. Dakimakura Adventures (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Beginning of smut may seem dub-con, but it’s not.

Ever since Kaito got Shinichi that stupid dakimakura, all of the attention that should be on Kaito has been on that damned pillow. What makes matters worse is that the pillow was an image of Kaito laying down with his cheek against his hand. Kaito could literally pull off that pose at any moment, yet Shinichi decided to carry around the pillow. Kaito was livid.

The demon king was currently watching the queen clean the sheet of the dakimakura with a lint roller. Shinichi carefully rolled over the silk sheets with precision that Kaito had never seen before. He insisted on handing the sheet to a servant, but Shinichi refused saying that the silk should be washed by his hands alone. Kaito pinched the bridge of his nose as Shinichi hummed over the pillow.

“Done!” exclaimed Shinichi, “Now you’re all fresh and clean!”

Kaito gaped. “...Did you just seriously talk to the pillow?” 

Shinichi huffed as he tightly embraced the demon king pillow. He rubbed his cheek against the top of the pillow where Kaito’s face was printed.

“At least you don’t talk back. Good Kaito.”

“Did you just talk to the pillow again? Wait, did you just praise it?” Kaito was ten seconds away from shredding up this damned pillow. 

“Of course my daki deserves praise. You on the other hand…” Shinichi sent Kaito a smirk. “I’m not sure what to praise you for.”

“I bought you the stupid pillow! Ever since I got it, all you’ve been doing is hanging out with it instead of me!” 

Shinichi giggled as he stroked the pillow’s face. “Someone’s jealous of their pillow version.”

“I AM NOT JEALOUS!”

Stupid fucking pillow. Kaito couldn’t wait to get his hands on it. Shinichi doesn’t need a stupid pillow version of him when the real version was here and willing.

* * *

It was around midnight when Kaito blearily opened his eyes. The kingdom was currently in the middle of summer, so the two had to forego blankets during the night. Kaito felt a draft go through the room and stood up to close the window, hoping that the castle would stay cool through the rest of the night. 

As Kaito returned to the bed, he turned over to see the face of his beloved queen, but instead met a silk sheet with his face plastered over it. Kaito growled at the pillow.

“I fucking hate you,” whispered Kaito, “I wish I never bought you.” 

The daki’s printed smile just stared back at Kaito, as if taunting him. Kaito pulled at the pillow only to be met with resistance. He glanced down to see that Shinichi’s arms were wrapped around the middle. 

What the hell?! Kaito should be one in Shinichi’s arms! 

Kaito tried to wrench the pillow away once more, but it seemed that Shinichi had an iron grip over the dakimakura. Kaito frowned in disdain. Now what?

Kaito sat up and watched Shinichi softly snore. His eyes trailed down to see that Shinichi’s night shirt had slightly risen, exposing a sliver of the queen’s stomach. Kaito licked his lips and looked back to the dakimakura. He scowled at it.

“Let’s see who makes Shinichi happier.”

Kaito crawled over to the lower half of the bed where Shinichi’s stomach was in plain sight. He dipped down to lick the queen’s navel before sucking a mark onto Shinichi’s hip. Shinichi squirmed around, but remained fast asleep. Kaito scooted back up, now eye level to Shinichi’s sleeping face.

“Can a pillow do this?” Kaito whispered against Shinichi’s lips. He kissed Shinichi, the queen’s lips pliant against his own. Kaito licked Shinichi’s lips and caused the sleeping demon to gasp and fuss around. To tease the sleeping queen further, he took one of the queen’s small horns and began to swirl his tongue around it, eliciting a small moan from his lover. Kaito released the horn and placed a small kiss on it.

“You are quite the deep sleeper my dear Shinichi.” Kaito looked back down at the dakimakura that was still trapped in Shinichi’s arms. “Can’t do that can you?”

Kaito returned to the lower half of the bed and straddled Shinichi’s prone body. He licked his hand and dipped below Shinichi’s sleeping pants to grip Shinichi’s tail. Kaito licked it a few times before releasing it to grab at Shinichi’s cock. To the king’s surprise, Shinichi was already half-hard. Kaito grinned. He loved how responsive Shinichi was to his touch, even in slumber. He watched as Shinichi shuddered under his touch and decided to move forward.

Kaito began to slowly pump Shinichi’s member until Shinichi was completely hard. The queen was red faced and panting, but what Kaito still couldn’t understand was why Shinichi still retained a grip over the stupid pillow. He definitely should’ve let go by now. 

“Damn it.” With a forceful tug, Kaito finally pulled the pillow out of Shinichi’s arms, causing the queen to groggily wake up and look at him with a dazed look.

“Wha-? Kai?”

“Can your daki do this?” Kaito took his own member out of his pants and began to grind against Shinichi’s hard cock. They moaned simultaneously at the friction.

“K-Kai!” Shinichi was looking around, eyes searching around frantically. Kaito growled. 

“Pay attention to me. Focus on  _ me. _ ” 

With unfocused eyes, Shinichi nodded and Kaito continued to rub their dicks together. Precum began to lessen the friction between their cocks, allowing Kaito to pump even faster. 

Kaito scowled as he saw Shinichi’s eyes wander to the head of the bed where Kaito tossed the dakimakura. 

“I thought I told you to pay attention to _ me _ . Your stupid dakimakura can’t pleasure you like I can.”

Shinichi moaned as Kaito began to thumb at Shinichi’s leaking slit. 

“Kaito, please!”

“What? You’re not going to ask the pillow to let you cum?” 

Shinichi whined and put his hand over the one that Kaito was using to pump him.

“Please Kaito...just you.”

Kaito smirked as he sped up. “And only me.”

Kaito pumped himself and Shinichi until they came together, Kaito’s hand catching both of their releases. To further grief Shinichi, he wiped the cum on the daki while Shinichi was recovering from his high. Kaito smiled as he looked down at the out of breath queen with hungry eyes. 

“I’m not done with you yet.”

Kaito returned to jacking off Shinichi. Shinichi whimpered into the bedsheets as he felt himself already getting hard again.

“A-again?” whined Shinichi.

“Again.”

Shinichi was hard once again and mewling into the sheets. Kaito slowed down and traced the cock with a finger. The head was already beginning to leak cum once more. Kaito swiped up a bead and tasted his lover’s essence. Divine. 

“You’re so beautiful Shinichi. And all mine.”

“Kaito please! I’m so close.”

“Yes, I see that. Call this punishment for paying attention to that damned pillow more than me.”

“Wha-? AH! Ow!” 

Kaito tightly gripped at the base of Shinichi’s cock.

“Now beg.”

“B-beg?”

“Let me hear that wonderful voice of yours beg for me.”

Shinichi groaned as his member pulsed between his legs. “Let me cum dammit!”

“Mmm...that won’t do.”

Kaito began kissing Shinichi’s cheeks as Shinichi tried rocking his hips to hopefully start friction. It was useless though, Kaito’s grip didn’t allow Shinichi any leeway. Shinichi felt frustrated and began leaning into Kaito’s touch in hopes of any stimulation. 

Kaito chuckled at his queen’s struggle. “Come on Shinichi, you can do it.”

“Let me come please Kaito!”

“More.” 

“Kaito please!”

“ _More_.”

Shinichi felt tears begin to prick at his eyes as the pressure between his legs was getting to be too much. He whined and reached towards his cock only for his hands to be pushed away by Kaito.

“How naughty of you.” Kaito bit down hard on Shinichi’s shoulder, leaving teeth marks on the once bare skin. Shinichi cried out as Kaito licked at the bite before raising up the queen’s thin shirt to fondle with the pert nipples hidden beneath. Kaito pinched the buds, causing Shinichi to whimper and gasp.

Satisfied at the reaction, Kaito searched for something else to make his queen scream. Looking to the side, Kaito once again found Shinichi’s tail and began rubbing at the tip. The sensitive tail began trembling in Kaito’s hand and the tail’s owner began shuddering in pleasure.

“Kai, Kaito please!”

“Hmmm? Can’t quite hear you dear.” Kaito began to kiss away the tears running down Shinichi’s face as the queen began sniffling.

“Let me come please! I-I need—”

Kaito sighed as he began stroking Shinichi’s cock and tail at the same time. He smirked down at his sputtering queen.

“I guess you’ve deserved it.”

Kaito sped up his strokes and made sure to time it with the strokes on the tail. Finally experiencing the stimulation he desperately needed, Shinichi came. The release was widespread, covering the span of his stomach. Kaito jerked himself off a few more times and released on top of Shinichi, adding to the pool of cum on the other demon’s stomach. 

After catching their breath, Kaito finally scooted off and laid down besides Shinichi. Kaito gathered Shinichi into his arms and held him tightly, gently patting the queen’s back. Shinichi reached over to wrap his arms around Kaito’s middle. Kaito placed his cheek against his mate’s soft, yet sweaty hair.

“That’s where your arms should always be,” Kaito murmured, “never forget it.”

* * *

“I know I said I owed you a favor for buying the pillow, but I didn’t think you would redeem it in the middle of the night.” Shinichi said as they finally rose from bed the next morning.

“I’m a demon. I take what I want, when I want,” Kaito stroked Shinichi’s cheek, “and I want you all of the time.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes and Kaito finally got out of bed to get some towels to wipe off the evidence from last night. As he returned from the cabinet, he found Shinichi glaring at him.

“Kaito, what the hell is this?!” Shinichi pointed at an off-white stain in the middle of his dakimakura. Kaito knew exactly what it was.

Kaito held a smug grin. “Not sure. Did you drool all over your precious pillow?”

“ _ Kaito…” _ Shinichi’s tone was dark and menacing. It actually made Kaito slightly nervous.

“I...I can buy you another one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts 3 and 4 are for a later day. Hope you all enjoyed! Kudos/Comments would be appreciated


	12. Cosplay is not Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to the first comment ever received on this fic. Thank you Ceres2412!! Hope you enjoy~

_ During the walk around Artist Alley _

After being distracted by a booth that sold lucky talismans, Shinichi looked up to see Kaito nowhere in sight. The last time Shinichi saw the king, the demon was sighing next to him while flicking at one of the homemade goods on the table. It earned him a glare from the artist. 

No longer interested in the table’s wares, Shinichi moved further down the aisle to look at more booths as well as for his king. He looked longingly at a print that depicted him and Kaito sleeping peacefully under a gazebo, but decided against it. Maybe he’d ask Kaito to buy it for him…

The flash of a dark cape caught Shinichi’s eye and he instantly recognized it as the cape of the demon king. Shinichi walked towards the king and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Kaito!”

The demon who turned around was not Kaito. Their green eyes shot up and Shinichi saw the wide frames sitting on the demon’s quite pointy nose. Kaito has never needed any corrective eyewear. Shinichi blushed at his mistake; this was a cosplayer.

“Oh! Yeah, I’m a King Kaito cosplayer.” The demon adjusted the unruly brown wig and smiled, “Did you need a picture or something?” He was already preparing his pose when Shinichi shook his head. 

The queen rubbed the back of his head and glanced away, “N-no not really. I mistook you for someone else. Sorry about that.”

“It’s no big deal,” the demon smiled as he took in the cosplay that Shinichi was wearing, “Oooh you’re a nekomata from Live Love right? Very cute!”

Shinichi blushed and stammered out a thanks as the Kaito cosplayer moved closer to the queen to touch the fake ears on his head. The fabric of the ears rubbed against Shinichi’s small, sensitive horns causing him to let out a small whimper. 

“Wow! These are soft. I can tell that they are really authentic.” The demon even grabbed at Shinichi’s tail and gave it a tug. The tug almost caused the flimsy skirt that Shinichi was wearing to sag down and disconnect from its suspender clip. Shinichi let out a small screech and quickly pulled it back up and attached it to the suspender. 

“Hey, do you mind if we take a photo together? I just love how good you look in your costume so much...are you willing to do photoshoots?” The demon moved closer and closer until he was suddenly pulled back and landed on the ground. One of the horns that were taped on his head fell off and he glared at the person who assaulted him, “Hey! What the hell was that for?!”

Relieved at the rescue, Shinichi quickly went to the real Kaito’s side and hid behind the king, whose dark aura was beginning to fill the air. Kaito’s eye twitched as the impostor finally stood up and brushed off some dust. 

The demon felt ignored and and pointed at the pair. “Hey, you didn’t answer me punk!”

Kaito gave the cosplayer a onceover and snorted. “Did he seriously just call me a punk? In my own regalia?” Kaito whispered to Shinichi. The queen nodded. Kaito cleared his throat. “Sorry, I just saw that my lover here was getting quite uncomfortable from your advances. Didn’t one of the banners in the main hall say ‘Cosplay is not Consent’? The person whose costume you’re wearing would never do something like this.”

The demon blanched and stared at Shinichi, who couldn’t meet his eyes. He then immediately kneeled on the ground. 

“I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t realize I was getting in your personal space...nor did I know that you were already taken.”

Kaito held a wide grin, “Oh yes, he is very taken. Absolutely smitten and absolutely mine.” He took Shinichi’s hand and showed off their intertwined fingers to the gaping cosplayer.

“Kaito, I think he gets it. Let’s just move on.” Shinichi tugged at Kaito’s sleeve and forced the king to follow him to the other half of the aisle that wasn’t explored yet. Kaito gave the impostor one last dark look before following his queen. 

As they walked away, Kaito kept an arm around Shinichi’s waist. His hand made its way downward to give Shinichi’s bottom a small squeeze, causing Shinichi to gasp and give Kaito a small swat on the arm. Kaito looked back to see the cosplayer still watching them, their mouth agape, and gave him a smug smirk.

_ This one’s mine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha oops I never posted Daki adventures 3 and 4...


	13. Dakimakura Adventures (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody asked for this but here it is
> 
> there's one more daki adventure.

In the middle of the night, Shinichi suddenly woke up, completely drenched in sweat. Out of habit, he peered to the side and saw that the other half of the bed was still unoccupied. Kaito was out on a diplomatic mission and wouldn’t return for another couple of days, leaving Shinichi alone in their bedroom. 

The queen sighed and laid back down on the bed. He felt so touch starved, and Kaito has only been gone for a day. Who knew the king could have such an effect on him? Shinichi groaned out of frustration and brought his Kaito dakimakura closer to hug it. The printed version of the king would have to suffice. His eyes slowly closed and Shinichi eventually drifted to sleep, the last image he saw was Kaito’s indigo eyes staring at him.

* * *

Shinichi once again woke up, this time warm and dizzy underneath the blankets. The last thing he remembered before waking up from his dream was the soft, feather like touches of his king all over his body. Shinichi groaned. He  _ really _ missed Kaito.

Shinichi clutched his dakimakura against his chest and shuddered when his crotch brushed against the pillow. He didn’t even realize he was slightly hard. Shinichi tried to ignore it and fall back asleep, but it was to no avail. He opened his eyes just to glare at his dakimakura.

“This is all your fault you know.”

The Kaito pillow stared back silently. It was just too similar to his Kaito…and he  _ really _ missed the king. 

Shinichi looked towards the front of the door and then back at the pillow. He then gave the pillow a demure smile.

“But perhaps you can fix this.” 

Shinichi shimmied out of the shirt and shorts he was wearing, leaving him completely naked against the sheets of the bed. Tossing the clothes aside, he straddled the pillow, pinning it to the bed.

Shinichi laid his face on the pillow, the cool, silk sheets being a comforting contrast to the heat. He rubbed his face against the silk and sighed contently. 

“Kai…” 

Shinichi began to grind his hips against the daki, his cock lightly grazing the surface of the sheets. The feeling of his now hardening member dragging across the cool surface of the pillow was pleasant. Shinichi let out an embarrassed whine as he leaked some pre cum and it absorbed into the pillow sheet. Shinichi hissed as the now slightly wet pillow felt warmer. He stroked the printed cheek of the king.

“Miss you Kai...wish you were here.”

Still feeling horny, Shinichi reached over to the bedside drawer and took out the bottle of lubricant. He looked at it hesitantly before snapping open the top and coating his fingers. He was about to shut the cap, but stopped and poured some over the tip of his tail. Shinichi returned the bottle and returned to straddling the pillow. 

Looking directly at the dakimakura’s eyes, Shinichi used his fingers to circle the rim of his entrance. He imagined it was Kaito gently prepping him, the king was so delicate when it came to his queen after all. The finger slowly pushed in and Shinichi moaned against the pillow. One finger became two and eventually three were inside. The fingers began to thrust in and out, leaving Shinichi as a drooling mess. Each stab at his prostate left him breathless and whimpering against the Kaito pillow.

Before he knew it, Shinichi let out a high pitched moan as he came. Shinichi watched the thick white strands coat the lower half of the Kaito pillow. He moaned against the pillow and caught his breath. Shinichi stared at the visage of his king, still smiling down at him after such a sinful act. Would the actual Kaito be happy right now? Or would he be mad? Either way, Shinichi still wasn’t quite satisfied. 

Red-faced, Shinichi willed his tail to approach his entrance and it slid itself in along with his fingers. He groaned at the feeling of being filled and looked at the Kaito pillow.

“Love you Kai.”

Shinichi removed his fingers and began to pinch at his nipples while his tail began to thrust in and out of his hole. Shinichi whimpered as two sensitive spots were being stimulated at the same time. His cock quickly hardened and he began to rock his hips to the rhythm of the thrusts. Soon, he was a trembling mess against the pillow. He pleadingly looked at the pillow’s eyes.

“Kai~ More please.” 

Shinichi knew of only one more sensitive spot and brought a hand atop his head. He began to rub at his horns, making his knees feel weak and moments away from collapsing onto the pillow. He even tried to mimic the way Kaito would both pinch and stroke his horns. The king’s hands were so talented.

Shinichi’s thighs quivered as the tail continued to stab directly at his prostate. Shinichi cried for his lover each time until he came over the pillow again, this time completely falling onto the pillow. As he came down from his high, he felt the cum from the pillow all over his stomach.

Shinichi gently removed his tail and settled down next to the pillow. The Kaito dakimakura was essentially wrinkled and unusable in its current state, but Shinichi didn’t care. He brought the pillow into a hug and rubbed his face on the soaked sheets.

“Kaito~” 

As Shinichi finally felt his exhaustion creeping up on him, he kissed the pillow on the lips and fell asleep.

* * *

Shinichi woke up sticky and sore from the previous night’s events. He looked at the bundle in his arms to see the Kaito dakimakura with several new stains. He grimaced. Those would take forever to clean.

He thought back to last night’s events and a grin formed on his face. The cleaning would be worth it. Perhaps they could even repeat it tonight. Shinichi kissed the daki on the lips before whispering, “Good morning my dear Kaito.”


	14. Dakimakura Adventures (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final Daki adventure...it's more of an omake of the previous one aha...
> 
> Fun fact: the file name for this doc was "Kaito wants to fight the daki"

After arguing with ten other kings in a locked room for three days, Kaito was finally allowed to return home. Negotiations could’ve gone better, but at least he didn’t lose anything of worth. Kaito hummed as he walked down the hallway leading up to his room. It was nighttime, so hopefully he could just slip into bed with Shinichi and call it a day.

Kaito carefully twisted the knob to his door and peeked in. Shinichi was fast asleep on the bed, lightly snoring as he always does. Kaito frowned as he saw the stupid dakimakura in his lover’s arms. He wanted to burn it so bad, but he knew Shinichi would kill him if he did. 

Kaito walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers. He carefully removed the daki from Shinichi’s arms and snuggled into Shinichi’s chest where he belonged.

* * *

 

Kaito woke up with an armful of Shinichi. What a great way to start the day. What was even better was waking up to an armful of a Shinichi that was horny.

“Kai...I missed you so much.” Shinichi moaned into Kaito’s ear. Kaito thought the sound was heavenly.

Shinichi was grinding his hips on Kaito’s thigh and Kaito could already feel his queen’s erection. Kaito grinned and kissed Shinichi on the lips.

“Missed you too dear. Now let me take care of you.”

He pinned Shinichi to the bed and brought the queen into a deep kiss. After separating, Kaito reached over to their bedside drawer where he stashed their trusty bottle of lube. He found it and noticed it was half-empty. Strange. Well he had better things to do right now. Mainly Shinichi.

“Ready dear? Let me show you how much I missed you~”

* * *

 

After three mind blowing rounds of sex, Shinichi was once again asleep in Kaito’s arms. Kaito watched as the queen slept and stroked his lover’s back.

“It’s good to be home.”

Kaito’s thoughts wandered back to the bottle of lube. He totally remembered it being full when he left. Kaito always made sure their lube bottle was full. He frowned as he continued to think about why it could have been possibly depleted. The only other person who knows it’s in there is Shinichi…

Kaito’s mouth curled into a smirk. It seems his queen wasn’t as innocent as thought. Shinichi must’ve been telling the truth when he said that he missed Kaito. Kaito wished he could’ve been there to see his cute little queen touching himself. He could only imagine what Shinichi could’ve done.

Perhaps he should “leave” again.

* * *

 

“You’re leaving again?” Shinichi asked with a pout. Kaito gave him a smile.

“Sorry dear, it just suddenly came up. I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.” Kaito crossed his fingers behind his back as he saw Shinichi sigh.

“Fine,” Shinichi walked up to give the king a kiss on the cheek, “come back soon then.”

Oh he will. Shinichi didn’t have to worry.

* * *

 

Kaito waited out in a random room until midnight when he hoped everybody else would be asleep. He snuck through the halls and silently approached his room. Kaito put his ear to the door and tried to listen for any sounds.

“...Kai…”

Kaito’s eyes widened as he heard Shinichi moan out his name. He fucking knew it. It was time to enjoy the show.

Kaito cracked open the door, making sure it didn’t creak. He peered inside, ready to watch Shinichi wailing out his name in pleasure—

_ Was that the fucking dakimakura? _

Kaito watched as Shinichi rolled his hips onto the side of the daki, the queen’s erection brushing against the printed version of the king. Kaito felt his eye twitch at the sight. Shinichi wasn’t calling for him, he was calling for the stupid pillow. Kaito felt his nails grating on the door and he was biting his lip to prevent any growls from escaping. 

Shinichi let out a strained cry as he came over the pillowcase. Kaito saw Shinichi lie limp on the bed, catching his breath and petting the pillow.

“So good Kai.”

What the fuck? That praise should be for him! 

Shinichi brought the pillow closer to nuzzle the top of the pillow where Kaito’s face was, “I wish the real Kai wouldn’t leave me. I miss him already.”

Oh. 

“Kai…” Shinichi closed his eyes with the pillow held tightly in his arms. Kaito saw as Shinichi whimpered against the pillow before falling asleep. 

So Shinichi fucked the pillow when he was gone. Alright, Kaito can handle that. At least he knew that he came before the pillow in Shinichi’s eyes. He glared at the daki that was currently being choked in Shinichi’s tight grip. 

The damned pillow could stay...for now. It was on thin fucking ice. The pillow was Kaito’s only way to the Shinichi show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that great ahah? Bell wanted Kaito's reaction to Shinichi playing with the daki and here it is~
> 
> Next chapter will be Shinichi's first Sherlock Holmes convention. Look forward to it!


	15. The Sherlock Holmes Convention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as KaiShin centric compared to the other chapters, but I hope everyone enjoys nonetheless!

Saguru was walking through the hallways on his nightly patrol when he came across a downcast Shinichi coming from the other side. The queen was looking at the ground, sullen and pouty. The general waved towards the queen.

“Good evening Queen Shinichi. How are you?”

The queen looked up, a small frown on his face. He tried to smile, but it was more of a lopsided grin. 

“Hello Saguru...I was just…” The queen sighed, “Actually I’m kind of down right now.”

“And why are you down? Did Akako or the king tease you again?” At the mention of the king, Shinichi’s wings bristled and the queen huffed.

“No they didn’t tease me this time. Neither of them wanted to come with me to the  Sherlock Holmes convention tomorrow.” Shinichi crossed his arms, “They both said they had better things to do. I even tried to tell them it was a one-day event, but they still said no.”

“Excuse me, but did you say Sherlock Holmes convention?” Saguru’s interest was piqued. 

“Yeah, the book I loaned you a month ago. Did you like it? I never got to ask.”

“I actually loved it. Doyle is an absolute genius, the way he portrays Holmes is magnificent. I couldn’t put down the book and Aoko got angry at me for reading until three in the morning. I even reserved the next few volumes in the bookstore and—”

Shinichi’s mouth formed an “o” as he gasped. “Saguru, would you like to go to the Holmes convention with me tomorrow?”

“Your Highness I would love to, but I’m on-duty tomorrow.”

“Oh...that’s too bad…” Then Shinichi came up with an idea, “Hey Saguru, if I ordered you to come with me to the convention, would you obey?”

Saguru smirked at the loophole, “I would obey without question, my queen.”

“Then it’s settled. You’re escorting me to the Holmes convention!” Shinichi said triumphantly, pointing at the general, “We leave after breakfast okay? I’ll meet you at the castle gate.” Shinichi turned around to head to his room, probably to tell Kaito the good news.

The general gave the retreating figure a small nod before returning to his patrol.

* * *

 

The next day, Shinichi was pacing in front of the castle gate, nervously waiting for Saguru to show up. He twiddled his fingers as he watched some servants look over at him. Shinichi amicably waved and caused them to scurry off to return to their duties. He was only trying to be nice…

Shinichi felt a tap on his shoulder and he slightly jumped. He turned around to see Saguru in casual attire.

“Sorry Your Highness, did I keep you waiting? Aoko gave me a list of souvenirs to get for her, so it took some time for her to stop talking.”

“Oh it’s no problem! I wasn’t waiting for very long.” Only for forty-five minutes to be exact. Shinichi liked to be early.

Saguru took out a pocket watch and opened it. “I’m not late, thank goodness. Well, are you ready to enter the town?”

“Certainly,” Shinichi stepped forward but quickly turned around, “Actually, there’s something I wanted to mention before we go.” Shinichi looked up at Saguru’s eyes with a small smile, “Will you call me by name? Just for today of course. Since we’ll be around so many people, I’m not sure that—”

“Of course. That can be arranged,” Saguru shyly coughed into his hand before saying, “Shinichi.”

Shinichi felt his heart leap out as he heard the general say his name without any title. It would take some getting used to.

* * *

 

Compared to the anime convention, the Holmes convention wasn’t as packed. There was more room to walk and breathe, something both Saguru and Shinichi were thankful for. Instead of an artist alley, there were merchant booths selling wares from the time period that the book took place in. Food stalls were lined up on the back wall, waiting for customers.

There were some people in costume and Shinichi was glad that none of them were scantily clad. They were mostly wearing deerstalker caps and coats. 

“...You want a cap don’t you.”

Shinichi was once again startled by the general’s voice, making the general chuckle. Shinichi turned slightly red at being caught so fast.

“They’re nice right? Holmes wears one too.”

“I think it would make a great souvenir. Why don’t we look for a booth?”

Shinichi immediately began to scout for a stall with a good deal on the caps. Saguru followed behind, making sure other guests weren’t getting too close to his liege. Shinichi stood in front of a hat booth and began to look at the different colors of caps.

Saguru went to stand next to him and browsed. There were nice colors such as brown and black, but who would wear a green and orange deerstalker cap? People tried to sell the most outrageous things.

Shinichi picked up a normal brown plaid cap and tried it on. “How do I look Saguru? Like Holmes?”

Saguru let out a small chuckle before composing himself. “Yes, exactly. It even hides your horns.”

“Oh, I can use it as a disguise if I ever needed to sneak out of the castle.”

Saguru narrowed his eyes at the queen, “And why would you need to leave the castle unsupervised?”

“...No reason.” Shinichi picked up another of the same hat and put it on Saguru’s head. “I think you look great. Your horns really pop out with it on.”

“You think so?” Saguru picked up one of the provided mirrors on the booth and looked at himself. “Perhaps I’ll get it then.”

They both ended up buying the caps and wore it around the convention floor.

* * *

 

Saguru insisted on stopping at a book booth so he could get additional copies for himself. As Saguru searched the store for various volumes, Shinichi idly browsed the shelves. This booth sold more than just Holmes, it sold other human mystery novels. Shinichi picked one up and began to flip through the pages. He didn’t notice another demon approaching him.

The other devil put a hand over the Shinichi’s shoulders and shot the queen a grin,“Hey kid, nice cap. You a Holmes fan?”

Shinichi looked around before realizing that he was the only other person around. “Were you speaking to me? Also, you do know that is a Holmes convention right? The attendees are mostly likely fans of the series.”

The devil gave him a deadpan look before recovering back with a smile, “Well you’re in luck kid because I have the deal of a lifetime.” He pulled out a thick book from the inside of his coat to show Shinichi.

Shinichi looked at it warily. “Oh, a book...in a bookstore.”

The devil sighed. “Yes it’s a book, but that isn’t the true value.” He opened the cover to the title page. “You see here? This is a first edition copy. Published in 1875 AD.”

Shinichi’s eyes widened in awe. “First edition? May I see?”

The demon tucked the book back into his coat, “Sorry, but a legend like this has to be handled carefully. If you wanna touch, you gotta buy it.”

“What was the title again?”

“ The Sign of Four .”

Shoot. That was Shinichi’s favorite one. He bit his lip.

“How much would you like for it?”

“8000 gold coins. A steal for a kid like you,” the demon said with an air of finality.

It was in fact, not a steal. It was practically Shinichi’s allowance for the next four months. Which meant it was expensive. Shinichi regretted not bringing Kaito with him.

Shinichi only had about 8500 gold coins left. Maybe if he bartered…

“Can you lower—”

“No can do.”

Damn. Shinichi wanted to stomp his foot on the ground but he was in public. He sighed as he pulled out his satchel that had his money, “Um, alright…”

“Great doing business with you kid,” the demon held out his hand expectantly. 

“Shinichi, what’s going on here?” 

Shinichi looked to his side to see Saguru holding an armful of books. The general was frowning as his eyes narrowed at the arm around Shinichi’s shoulder.

“Ah Saguru, I’m buying a book. It’s a first edition copy of  The Sign of Four . It was published all the way back in 1875 AD!” Whenever that was...Shinichi wasn’t familiar with “AD”.

The demon beside the queen nodded. “Yep. We were just in the middle of our transaction when you walked up.”

Saguru’s face slowly morphed into annoyance. “I see. And where did you get this supposed first edition copy?”

The demon shrugged, “I have my sources.”

“And it’s from 1875?”

“Yes! First edition quality.”

Saguru put down his books on a nearby table and went over to pull Shinichi away from the other demon.

“Huh? Saguru?” Saguru shot a vicious glare at the peddling demon, causing the demon to tremble.

“If you were a  _ real _ Holmes fan, then you would know that  The Sign of Four was originally published in 1890. The first book,  A Study in Scarlet , was published in 1887. Therefore, you’re a fraud. Leave.” 

The peddler was quaking in his boots under the deadly stare of the general. He looked away before running from the booth. 

“We should have reported them,” said Saguru, “who knows if they’ll try that with someone else.”

“Saguru,” Shinichi tugged on the general’s shirt. He looked down at the queen, who was currently red with embarrassment, “thanks to you, I wasn’t ripped off.”

“It was nothing Shinichi. He was too close to you and he was trying to swindle you. It was my duty.” Saguru went over to pick up the books he left on the table, “I’m going to pay for these. Are you still browsing?”

“Not anymore,” said Shinichi with a laugh. He waited outside the booth as Saguru finished paying. The general gave his queen a onceover.

“Are you still reeling from the earlier encounter?”

“Ahh…” Shinichi scratched his cheek, and Saguru could see the queen’s tail flitting, “Sort of.”

“Would you feel better if I bought you something to eat? Food tends to make everything better.”

Shinichi’s eyes lit up and his wings bristled with joy, “Yes!”

“Alright, let’s find a food booth and then we can complete souvenir shopping.”

* * *

 

After a fun filled day of Holmes and walking, Shinichi and Saguru managed to trudge their way back up to the castle gates. Saguru’s arms were laced with bags of souvenirs and books for the castle library, while Shinichi had a small bag of personal souvenirs. They were welcomed at the castle gate by Kaito, who was leaning on the gate and picking at his nails. As he saw the two approaching, he ran up to sweep Shinichi into a hug.

“Welcome home dear!” He kissed Shinichi on both cheeks, “How was your detective convention? Lame right?”

Shinichi pouted and hit Kaito on the shoulder, making Kaito cry out in pain, “I had a wonderful time with Saguru at the convention. We even bought matching hats to commemorate the event.”

Kaito finally noticed the hats that adorned the queen and general’s heads and snorted.

“Did you get me a hat too?”

“Nope. They’re only for true Holmes aficionados. I got you something else.” Shinichi reached into the bag and pulled out a small pipe, “Here.”

Kaito squinted at it and turned it over in his hand. “Dear, this is a smoking pipe. I don’t smoke.”

Shinichi huffed, “It’s the thought that counts!” He crossed his arms and turned away from Kaito, “If you don’t want it, then just say so!”

“N-no I love it. Thanks Shinichi.” Kaito then looked at Saguru, “And thanks for taking Shinichi to the detective con.”

“It’s my duty to protect the queen at all times, no matter the situation.”

“Uh huh.” Kaito looked at the bags filled with merchandise, “I see you enjoyed yourself a bit too much. Maybe I should slash your pay.”

Saguru glared. “You wouldn’t.” 

“I also wanted to say thank you,” Shinichi said with a sincere smile, “I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for coming along. We should go again next year.”

Saguru nodded. “It would be my pleasure Shinichi.”

Kaito raised an eyebrow, “Oho? No title for the queen?”

Saguru realized his slip up and blushed, “A-apologies. I meant Queen Shinichi.”

Shinichi swatted Kaito’s shoulder. “Shut up Kaito, Saguru can call me whatever he wants.” 

“Ow! That’s the second time you’ve hit me.” Kaito pouted, “I’m hurt.”

“You’re such a spoiled baby.” Rolling his eyes, Shinichi grabbed Kaito and Saguru’s hands. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably wondering, "Wow Shinichi, what kind of Sherlock Holmes fan are you if you didn't even know the year your favorite book was published?! Idiot!!"
> 
> Yeah that's because the demon world doesn't go by the AD year system. The only reason Saguru knew it was because he was familiar with Akako and her time differences when she visits home. 
> 
> As of this chapter releasing, there are currently no more pre-written chapters for this series (yeah all of these chapters have just been sitting in my drive folder waiting to be uploaded).


End file.
